love betrayal and lust
by yumiithecutie
Summary: well the tittle speaks for itself as we look into the complex relationship between zack and seph where clouds the other woman!..or man m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

hello there ^_^ just me saying i own none of the ffvii cast :( i no own them and i never will...please enjoy

Silver and gold moving together as the sound of skin slaping together in harmony suronds sweet taste of skin mixing with sweat. Bodies trembling in each others grasps. The smell of musk overwhelming the oxygen both were breathing in with heavy breaths as the last sweet burst of pleasure rises up to consume them both in its fire.

* * *

(cloud pov)

i couldn't recall how this event first occured between me and the stotic general. Oh i could remember zack draging him to meet sephiroth. I had memorized every word and glance the general gave slight brushing of sephiroths fingers across my skin when zack wasn't to close eyes that followed my movements in training with a sence of hunger. my intense craving for the looks and touches to last longer. the way his voice carresed my name.

Yet i couldn't recall when our relationship had evolved from mutual attraction to a sexual relationship that we both kept hidden from everyone. However i never regreted our relationship even if sephiroth would leave the moment the deed was done . leaving me alone caovered in sweat and cum in the appartment i shared with zack until the puppy got home..._zack..._i automaticly felt guilty the moment i thought of zack.

deep down i knew no matter how much i gave sephiroth it would never be enough. he was with zack and had been sence they had met it was only a matter of time till it would fall around us and leave me in ruin to live with the guilt of betraying the best friend i ever had. the only friend i ever had. yet i couldnt regret becoming his lover.. no not his lover'_he could never love me when he belongs to another'_

* * *

_(zack pov)_

I know my reputation as a huge flirt at shinra. So if you really thought about it my relationship with sephiroth shouldnt really shock to many people but the look on clouds face when i told him about it a few months ago well to put it simply was priceless. i knew i was lucky angeal was the best mentor ever and sephiroth was all mine and to top it all of my friend was the best chocobo a guy could ask for.

needless to say i got the good deal in life and speaking of a good deal here comes my silver headed god right now.

"hey seph what brings you here?" i hardly ever see my boyfriend down this way unless i invite him to my place for a little fun.._oh good idea sephy naked my bed..oh god thats good_...

"i came to see you of course but cloud said you were out." "oh yea 'geal wanted to spar so you feel like going back to your place or our we gonna stand here all day seph. you know what sparing does to me" i winked up at him tottaly worth it to when he smirked back down at me _damn he's sexy._

"of course i wouldnt want to leave a puppy by itself now would i?" and with that we took off down the hallway towards the elevator hell with how sexy he looked right now we'd be lucky to make it to his hallway. awesome round of elevator sex here i come!_ shiva im one lucky puppy_

* * *

so thats all for chapter 1 ill continue it if you like. please review it helps me decide to continue or not ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

hi there back for round two all cloud pov today folks lets get angsty ^,..,^ well more like im about to make cloud look like a nympho and quite possibly a major slut please dont kill me but he makes such a good nympho its scary i had to do it

i no own nuthin:(

* * *

Looking at the clock on my bedside i knew zack would be back soon. that was if he came home tonight._ oh well better take a shower just in case_. so as usual i got up and proceded to the bathroom. screw grabing clothes it was only me and zack,well mainly me and to be honest i was too damn tired to worry about it. not to mention sticky.

i gotta say though there is nothing better then a shower after having hot sex with your bestfriends boyfriend... damn thats messed up. look i know what im doing is wrong but honestly if mr. tall and sexy showed up at your door looking for a good time would you turn him down? yea did't think so. besides i had a hard week and to be honest i **_needed_**to get laid. screw morals this week had left me horny as hell especially with that tease genisis running around like some two bit hooker.

one sexy two bit hooker with a damn fine ass. that in itself was enough to drive me crazy. genisis was a tease a pretty good one too. so i was pretty much horny all week. i swear i got an erection every time he walked in the room.

and then there was reno. yea so i had a thing for redheads i guess. reno was pure tourtre some how both he and 90% of shinra think im some cute blushing virgin that doesnt get thier pervy joes and flirting. genisis rude and tseng were the only ones who knew otherwise mainly due to the fact that they were all freakishly good at reading people. oh and sephiroth for obvious reasons.

quite honestly i would have thought reno would have caught on by now. dont let the hair fool you he is actually quite the genius . it kinda makes me wonder why rude hasnt said something too him yet, actually knowing rude he probably doesnt think its worth the effort honestly i dont know how else i could possibly show reno i was intrested.

we went out for icecream last week and i got a huge **red** popsicle and stared at him the whole time i ate it. i practicly gave the damn thing a blow job! you know what he did? he blushed and started talking about work after staring at me for 6 minutes straight! hell he even acted like he didnt look when i deep throated it!oh but i saw the him staring out the corner of his eye.

and of course tseng found out about the posicle outing. it actually made him laugh a real laugh..god he is a asshole ill never doubt you again reno your boss sucks. correction apperently i suck cause tseng has been handing me a popsicle everyday since tuesday. its always red..._damn it._

neeedless to say i was happy sephiroth showed up today. i mean im only human. i may look all cute but i have needs too you know. it just so happens that those needs include rough hot sweaty sex to overcome my nympomaniac tendencies.

* * *

thats all for today please review it helps ^_^ it really helps plus i can fix or correct problems in the story and such i just need la feedback please and thank you


End file.
